Privy
by KoliMouse
Summary: Set immediately after Townhouse Incident ends. Tuckson one shot. R&R.


**Here's a one shot I've been working on since Townhouse Incident. Let me say, I haven't always shipped Tuckson, but more on that later. I don't own the dialogue you recognize and I don't own the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The shot rang out and she doubled over, her hands still up and she felt two people hold her up, Tucker and Carisi. "Where's Noah?" she asked, panicked.

Ed walked her away from the body of her captor that lay on the ground. "He's fine," he said to comfort her.

"But where is he!?" she begged. Right now she just wanted to hold her son and never let him go.

"He's with Lucy, right now," Carisi assured her.

Ed moved a hand to her lower back. "You need to take care of yourself first," he said, concern in his voice.

Olivia stopped and looked at him. "Tucker," she stopped when she saw him face her, his eyes captivating her. "Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled softly before he furrowed his brow. "For what? You were great in there. Let's get you out of here." He led her to the ambulance so she could be checked out.

She sighed as the EMTs shined a light in her eyes checking for a concussion and she winced. "What hurts?" the EMT asked.

Olivia closed her eyes. "My head, my face. Tends to happen when you get pistol whipped… twice." She was irritable. "Sorry. Long day."

"Don't worry about it Lieutenant." She nodded in response. "You look good to go. No signs of concussion. Ice your eye and take some advil for the pain."

Ed looked at her and rested his hand on her elbow. "Let me take you home," he said looking at her, worry still evident in his eyes.

She nodded, those damn eyes. "Yeah. Thank you," she whispered, as she stepped out of the back of the ambulance. They walked to his car together and she climbed in the passenger side and looked out the window.

He climbed in the driver's side and looked over at her. "You want to get something to eat?" he asked softly. "We can bring it back to your house."

Olivia took a deep breath. "I know I need to eat something, but I'm just really not hungry right now," she said and looked at him.

Ed nodded. "We can get something when you are hungry, or at least when you feel like putting something in your stomach."

She smiled softly and looked over at him. "Thank you," she said gently and looked out the window as he started driving back to her apartment.

Once he pulled up in front of her building she unbuckled her seatbelt and she was out of the car in an instant. He turned off the car and sprinted after her. "Adrenaline still pumping?" he asked, out of breath as he stood next to her in the elevator.

Olivia looked over at him. "Sorry, I just want to see Noah," she said and looked down at the floor. "I just hope my face looking like this doesn't scare him."

Ed looked over at her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "He's not used to seeing his mommy as anything but beautiful. It may startle him at first, but once he's in your arms, he'll be okay. And so will you."

She blushed and looked over at him. "Ed Tucker has a heart? Alert the media," she teased.

He feigned hurt and looked back at her. "I am hurt that you would think I am an insensitive asshole."

Olivia chuckled a little bit. "I needed that laugh… Ed," she nudged him and saw the elevator open. "Keep up, old man," she teased over her shoulder. She opened the door and saw Lucy run over to her and hug her.

"I'm so sorry, Liv. I didn't know," Lucy nearly cried with relief.

She stroked her hair. "It's okay, I'm okay." She pulled back and looked at the younger woman. "Powder burns and some small cuts and bruises, I'm okay," she saw Lucy nod and heard Ed clear his throat. "Oh, Lucy, this is Captain Ed Tucker, Ed, this is my nanny, Lucy.

Ed nodded at her, noticing she was still shaken up, he didn't want to force contact, even a handshake, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "Lovely to meet you."

Olivia looked back at Lucy. "Where's Noah?"

"He went down for a nap." She took a deep breath. "I'm really glad you're okay, Liv."

She nodded and rested her hand on the younger woman's arm. "Me too," she smiled. "Why don't you head home and relax?"

Lucy nodded. "Thanks. Take care of yourself. Call if you need anything."

Olivia smiled. "I will, same goes for you." And with that, Lucy left. Olivia looked over at Ed and let out a breath. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to go peek in on Noah." She turned and walked to the door, where on the other side Noah lay sleeping. She silently opened the door and walked over to his toddler bed, kneeling beside it, gently stroking his hair and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, my sweet boy," she whispered. "I was so scared I was never going to get to see you again," she wiped her eyes. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you," she promised him and kissed his forehead once more and stood up, walking back to the living room, wiping her eyes, seeing Ed on the couch.

Ed turned to face her with a small smile on his face. "He okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's perfect." She bit her bottom lip. "Want a beer?"

He nodded. "That'd be great. How are you doing?"

Olivia grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat next to him, handing him one bottle, and opening her own, taking a swig. "I'm fine," she whispered and picked at the label on her bottle.

Ed smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Remember that time you told me I sucked at lying? You're not much better."

She smiled faintly at the memory. "Okay, so I'm not fine right now, it just happened. I will be fine… eventually."

He nodded and looked from her to the TV in front of them that was still turned off. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Olivia looked over at him and took a deep breath. "As long as whatever my answer is won't be held against me."

Ed rolled his eyes. "You're a smart ass." He looked into her eyes. She was tired, he could see it. "Why did you have them call me?"

She took a deep breath. "He wanted to know who in NYPD I trusted, I said my squad, but he wanted someone higher up."

He furrowed his brow and looked at her. "Still, why me and not Dodds? He's higher up than I am."

Olivia cleared her throat. "He's a pain in my ass."

Ed smirked. "Oh, and I'm not?"

She shook her head. "Less of one." She chuckled. "Plus… even though we don't have the best history, I trust you. Other than Fin, you're the one person in my life that's been consistent over the past almost two decades."

He nodded. "You know, every time I had to question you, when I had to arrest you—"

Olivia cut him off. "It was your job. I know. I mean, I don't think I looked at it that way at the time, but since I've been in therapy… Dr. Lindstrom has me look at things factually, so I don't let my emotions control my actions."

Ed nodded. "I hated it," he said and looked at her. "I know you're not dirty, you're not one of those good ol' boys who abuses their power to get ahead."

She felt herself blush, and she looked into his eyes. "No picnic for me either," she smiled and felt him move a little closer. His eyes captivated her, they were like magnets that she was drawn to. Before she knew it her lips were on hers. They felt heavenly as they moved against hers. She broke the kiss and took his beer, and put them both on the table, immediately going back to kissing him. She bit his bottom lip and caressed his face. She straddled him and pulled him close.

He pulled away and let out a breath. "Easy, Liv," he looked into her eyes.

Olivia groaned. "Ed, please," she nearly begged. She wanted this right now. She wanted to forget.

Ed caressed her face. "You're exhausted, I can see it in your eyes, you had a hard day," he whispered.

"Not the only thing that's hard right now," she grinned noting his arousal from their kiss.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. "You're so beautiful Olivia, I… I can't do this tonight. I want to, so badly, but I don't want to do it like this. I'll kiss you all night long, but it can't go further than that tonight. I want to make sure you're ready, and that your head is in a good spot."

Olivia let out a breath. She'd never had someone stop her before, never had someone put her state of mind ahead of their own sex drive, their own desire. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt tears prick at her eyes and she nodded. "Thank you," she whispered and rested her forehead against his. Now that he'd said it, she felt the exhaustion take over her body. "You're right. I am exhausted. Can you… I mean, you don't have to, but if you want to… can you hold me while I try to get some sleep?"

Ed smiled. "I think I can handle that," he took her hands in his. "How about you go get comfortable, let me know when you're ready and we'll lay down, hm?"

She nodded. "You know, I like this side of you. It's refreshing to see you like this."

He caressed the back of her hands with his thumbs. "Being in IA, I've learned to harden my persona, but the big softie is still in there. I'm just selective with who I show it to now," he whispered and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Olivia smiled. "I should go change before we wind up making out on the couch and not getting any rest before Noah wakes up from his nap," she whispered and kissed him once more before climbing off him and walking to her bedroom to change into an old, oversized t-shirt, NYPD sweats and an old hoodie, throwing her hair up into a messy bun and walking back out to the living room looking at Ed and holding her hand out.

Ed stood up and took her hand and followed her into her bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested against him, closing her eyes and smiling. "Let's get some rest," he whispered against her hair. She nodded against his chest and they walked over to the bed. Ed lay next to her and she rested her head on his chest, feeling his hand start to rub her back, soothing. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

About an hour later Olivia woke with a start and a gasp, looking around and seeing Ed lying next to her in bed, his eyes closed. She smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek. She got up quietly and went to check on Noah, who was now awake and playing in his bed. "Good morning, mister," she said softly and walked over to him and sat next to him.

Noah looked up at her and gently touched her face. "Mama boo boo?" he asked.

She smiled softly. "Yeah, mama has a boo boo," she whispered, seeing him kneel up and kiss her bruised cheek.

He looked at her after he kissed her cheek and smiled. "Mama better?"

Olivia smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Yeah, mama's all better," she whispered and kissed his head. She looked up and saw Ed standing in the doorway and she smiled. "Noah, can you say hi to mama's friend?" He buried his head in her shoulder. "You're being shy today?" she asked with a giggle. She looked up at Ed and smiled. "You can come in," she looked down at Noah.

Ed walked over and sat next to Olivia. "Hey there Noah," he said and looked at Olivia. "You're a wonderful mother, Liv," he whispered.

She blushed and looked over at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He rubbed her back softly. "Feeling any better?"

Olivia nodded. "A little, thank you… for stopping me before, and for laying down with me," she said softly.

Ed nodded. "Hungry?"

She smiled. "A little," she looked down at Noah and smiled. "What about you little one, are you hungry?"

Noah lifted his head to nod. "Hungey mama!"

Olivia giggled and kissed his forehead. "Okay," she looked at Ed. "What do you want?"

Ed took her free hand in his and smiled. "You pick," he whispered and kissed her temple.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said earlier I haven't always shipped Tuckson. It really started when I met Bobby in April of 2015. His eyes in person are truly gorgeous and they captivated me, and he truly is so incredibly sweet. I also feel like there is a side to Tucker the public isn't privy to. I know, Bobby isn't his character, but Bobby truly loves the character of Ed Tucker, so much so that he told my grandma to call him Tucker (she now refers to him as HER Tucker). So maybe that's why I feel like there's this persona underneath what we see on the screen, and that persona is so much like Bobby. I don't know. Review if you want, here or on Twitter (mariskaxcouric). I'll be updating Pretty Woman soon!**


End file.
